American Pawners
by Fat cat fiction master
Summary: When American chopper is having a tough day its Pawnstars that is there to save the day. Staring Big dady motercycle guy and your favorite buddy Ghumly the fat one. You will love all this story has to offer


Hey I made a Fan fiction I hope you like It.

American Pawners (Fan Fiction) By Lee Thompson

It was a sad day at the chopper shop. Paul Sr was being meen to everyone in the chopper shop that day. "Your a stupid and your a dummy idiot" barked Paul Sr at Mikey after Mike axidentilly dropped a hammer on the ground. "Hey Daddy, calm down its was only an axident" said Paul Jr as he tried to comfert his now crying brother. "SHut it up your mouth. YOur not my dad" Yellyed Paul dad Sr at Paul son Jr, and then Paul Jr cried also as well. They both then walked out of the shop. They were to sad to make biges with a big grump. Paul Sr then turned to his las worker, that welding guy (I think his name is weldy). "Well WELLDY?" He yelled "Your not my son but ill spank you if you dont do that work job you do" Welldy put down his fire gun and and walked out the shop door, only stoping the breefest moment to turn, look at Paul and say "Not cool bro" then he left completly. "I guess I need to make all thease motor cycles by myslef now." he said to himsef. He then looked around the chopper shop at all the tools and parts withnoone to help and then his frown his face alwaies wore got frownier. "Who will help me" He wispered to himself. "KNock Knock" paul turned around. It was Chumley! "CHUMLEY ITS YOU!" "Hey paul I was just in the naberhool after a hard day of underpaying people for there family airloombs and i thought id stop by with thease fresh baked cookies I made for you also. YOu look sad whats wrong?" He said as he hand fed paul a freshly baked cookie. "Oh Chumley my best friend in the whole world its terable" : "What is it Paul?" "I lost me temper and I yelled at all my friends and they went away to not here anymore" "Oh no paul!" "How will I make money now? I need to pay off my new bike I just baught the other day that is new?" said paul. "I think I have an idea" said Chumly softly as he fed paul another cookie and sat a little cholser to him on the bench. "Oh realy ?" said paul turning to face Chumly whos face is but inches away. "Ya . . .Realy" Chumly reached his hand hand down slowld. He put his hand deep in his pants pocked. He pulled out a scrap of paper. "What. . .is that?" asked paul. "This my friend is designes for the raddest baddest cool guy bike in the whole world even. And you and eye are going to make it" He showed paul the paper and paul put on his reading glasses to read and look at the peper. "Yes" he said. That night Paul and Chum were hard at work making the rad bike. They welded and hammered and painted and hammered and hard worked and hammered again all night long. In the morning the tired two looked at the amazing bike they made. "This is one cool bike we both made together as a team. I bet its fater than all the bikes in this words" said chum. "You know what buddy I bet it is" said Paul giving Chum a hug and holding him in a lovers INbrace. "Now what" asked paul "How am I going to pay off my bike and what do I o with this one?", "Oh you just leave that to me." replied Chumley Later that day they both drove the bike to chums pawn shop.. At the shop they put on mustaches and then took the bike insode. "Hi custimers" said Rick HArison "Welcome to pawnstars my ypon shop you are currently standing in. What can i steel frome you today. Also Im not jewish at all" Chumly Looked to Paul, And Paul to Chum. The mustaches were working. Rik had no idea who they were. "Well sir I am here to sell my antique motorcycle. It was the the first bike made in the world and it even helped captin plannet beat the russians in 1776." "WOW" Rick said in shoch as his jaw almost hit the floor or hit the ground. "Well thats all amaizing. It looks so new though. When was this bike made? " "15 minnutes ago" Chum said only to be jabbed in the ribs by Big Papa Paul "OOP! I mean 1500" "Hmmmmmmm." Rick said as he stroked his beared not sure if he should beleave these two sexxy mustachioed srangers. "Let me call an expert to get me an apraisel" "Um.. . . Ok" said chum. Rick picked up his phone and called a number. Pauls pocket began to vibrate. "I need to go outside to look at the outside" said paul "Be right back". Out side and out of sight he picked up the phone. "Hellow Paul. I have a bike you need to see" "Ill be sight there". Paul took off his mustach and walked back in. "Is this the bike?" "Yes this is the bike" replied Rick. "Wow this is the bike. This is the oldest bike and its the bike of ledgends. This is the bike that hunted down jon wilks booth and sautimized him after he killed linkon. This is the bike that chased Adam and eve out of the guarden after they broke the rules, and yes this is the bike that helped destroy the ring and stop the evein Ork army that was in mordore." Ricks jaw fell off. "How much is this worth?" He said cupping his hand over his mouth to form words now that he was missing his jaw. "To be hinest . . " Paul paused. "This bike is worth all the money in the world. Its even wothrth the world too and if you got any space roobies this would be a good thing to spend them on because this bike is really vaulble " A single tear escaped from Ricks eye and he quickly brushed it away. "Thank you for your time" Rick gurcled as he shook Pauls hand whith his jaw slime covered hand. Paul left and returned whereing a mustach. "Hey mad the expert came by" said Chum as Paul walked back in. "Oh darn Im sad i missed him" he replied as he winked at Chum. "How much is it worth? I hope a fiew bucks" he siad as he faught back a smile. "Actualy its all the bucks" said Chum. they both turned and looked at Rick. "Well, do you want it?" they said in unicen. Rick opened up the safe and proceded to pelt them both with giant wads of cash, gold, and unicorn horns intill they were berried under the treasure. They then picked up the cash and walked out of the shop. And once clear of the shop they both cheared in excitment for they had struck it rich and beat the pawnstars. "Oh my god chum thank you. I can now pay off my bike and even retire and not work anymore. your my bff in the hole world best friend" "OH its all good man. what r friends for" said chum. "How can I ever repay you chum" "Dont worry about it" "No, how can I repay you" Said Paul. Just kiss me you sun of a bith. "OK" They both jumped up and then gave eachother an 80's freez frame high five kiss. Then they gave eachother piggy back rides laughing in the sun as the end creddits began to role. The end Creddits read but one thing Written by Lee Thompson the greateds in the world.

THE END


End file.
